


Euphoric Love

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Romance, lovestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: Chat Noir was a well known assassin in Paris, mainly known for his speed and cat like reflexes. One night, he meets a kind and generous young lady named, Marinette. He didn't know at the time, how big of an effect Marinette would have on Chat Noir and his job. MariChat and Adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Angel

The moon was completely full tonight, and it shined brightly down on the city of Paris. A few stars were noticeable, but not completely. Tourists took pictures of the moon as it laid right above the Eiffel Tower. Newlyweds kissed on the lock bridge, while other's simply enjoyed the time they had with their friends. Some people were blissfully asleep in the comfort of their own beds.

It was currently eleven o'clock, almost an hour till midnight. There was a party going on in the city hall, a birthday party thrown by the Mayor of Paris for his daughter, Chloe Bourgeois. It was said that some of the most rich, popular, and important people would be there. 

_"Chat Noir, we have a mission for you,"_ His leader's voice rang in his ears as he remembered what they had told him his mission was tonight, _"At Midnight, Mayor Bourgeois will be having a very important guest attending his party. I've heard some people call him the Paris's Al Capone."_

_"We've heard a lot about him, his name is Antonio Aris," The leader's assistance looked at Chat Noir with her hands behind her back, "Some rumors we've heard is that he is part of the mafia, other's say that he holds a lot of illegal information in his basement. We're going to have Carapace assist you on this while Volpina burns his palace down to the ground."_

_"Do you understand your task, Chat Noir?" His leader raised his eyebrow as he looked at the young man._

_"I understand," He said as he turned around and walked out of the room._

After that, Chat Noir had done a lot of research on Antonio Aris. He was mentioned highly in the paper, but it wasn't hard to read through the thin cracks. He learned that, Antonio would be arriving at Mayor Bourgeois' Party at exactly midnight. He will be giving a speech at this party, and afterwards he would sit at the table with the Mayor.

For now, all Chat had to do was sit back and wait. So, he stared up at the moon and soaked in all the energy that the moon was releasing. 

The hour went by fast and he watched as the limosine cruised over to the city hall. He watched Aris as he walked into the building. Chat Noir decided that it would probably be a good time to start heading into the building. He hid his gun as he climbed down the roof of the building and dropped into an alleyway. He hid behind the wall as he looked around to make sure no one could see him.

Once he knew the coast was clear, he slowly made his way to the city hall and walked through the doors. He peeked into the hall and watched as Aris walked up to the stage and began his speech. 

Chat looked around the room to see if he could find where Mayor Bourgeois was sitting. Left from the stage, he should've known. He looked over and saw Carapace standing over by the buffet, he was getting food. It didn't take long for Carapace to notice that Chat Noir was looking at him. They both nodded to each other and waited for Aris to finish his speech. 

"Little Chloe Bourgeois, Like I said earlier I've watched you grow up to be the beautiful woman you are today. Happy 21st birthday." He held his glass of wine to the air towards her as he took a sip.

Chat Noir signaled to Carapace to start heading towards the table. Everyone around Chat Noir and Carapace stood up as they walked around and talked to one another. Thankfully, Aris continued to sit down right beside his fiance, Alison Breland. 

Carapace was ahead of Chat, but just for decoy. As they got closer, Carapace moved out of the way and Chat quickly ran over to Aris, placing the gun behind his head before anyone could look over and realize what was going on. The shot was silent from the silencer on his gun, but Alison quickly screamed as she looked over at her fiancé's corpse. 

As she took in the breath to scream, Chat and Carapace were already running out the doors. Chat Noir was known as the fastest assassin in Paris, with cat like reflexes. Carapace was the wisest assassin, and the brain to most of their operations. 

Chat Noir and Carapace stood side by side as they returned to the headquarters, "The mission went successful, thank you to the both of you." Their leader smiled as he looked at both of the young men in front of him, "I'm very proud, you may leave." 

They both turned around as they walked out of the office and towards the lobby. Volpina smiled as she walked over to the two boys, "I heard that your mission went successful, Adrien." She smiled as she placed her hand on his chest, "Making daddy proud as usual."

Adrien didn't pay any attention to the girl in front of him, "Nino, I'm gonna get going home. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He waved to his friend who stood next to Volpina with his arms crossed. 

Adrien didn't actually go home, instead he sat on the top of a roof with a stray cat that he had been hanging out with for a while now. He sat with the black cat as they looked up at the moon, "What did you do all day, Plagg?" He looked over at the cat, and only got a simple meow from the adorable creature. 

Adrien smiled as he pretended that the cat had actually spoken words to him, "Oh, really? What kind of adventures?" The cat meowed again and Adrien pretended to act shocked, "I am not being nosey."

"Hello?" An angelic voice startled both Plagg and Adrien. She was hanging out the window that the balcony was on. She looked at both Adrien and Plagg as she smiled, "Oh! Your the boy that has been coming up here and feeding the strays!"

Adrien blinked as he looked at her, "Yeah? I'm sorry, I can stop if you want."

She shook her head as she climbed out, "It's okay! I usually don't mind." She sat down on the other chair as she looked at him. "I just thought I heard someone out here." She started to pet the cat that sat in between her feet, "So, kitty, your name is Plagg?"

The cat meowed in response and the girl looked up at Adrien, "What did he say?" She had this beautiful smile on her face as she looked at him. 

He was taken back by her kindness. He noticed that he had long dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. He felt himself slightly blush as he stared at her too long, "He said, yeah." He looked away from her, "My name's Plagg."

"Well hello, Plagg," She picked the cat up in her arms, "My name's Marinette." The cat started purring as Marinette started to pet his head. She looked over at Adrien, "What's your name?"

"Adrien," He smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, Marinette."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Adrien." She laughed as she placed Plagg back on the ground. 

He raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean 'finally meet?'"

It seemed as if her smile almost never left her face, "Well, I know you've been coming to my roof for quite a while. That's why I started to place chair's out here. I actually started to buy cat food when I first met Plagg."

He smiled, she had to be an angel. She was so sweet and kind, she seemed like the type of girl who couldn't even hurt a fly. She looked down at the gun that was tucked away in his pants, "Is that a gun?"

He tensed up as she mentioned it, but he noticed that she didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Uh, yes." 

She raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him, "Why do you have a gun?"

He tensed up and tried to think of an easy way to get himself out of trouble, "I'm a... bounty hunter?"

She didn't looked amused, "You're a terrible liar. You don't have to lie to me. I won't tell anyone, promise." She held out her pinky as she looked at him. 

He stared at her pinky for a moment and sighed, "You can't tell a single soul."

"Cross my heart," She used her other hand to pretend to draw a cross.

Adrien locked his other pinky around hers, "I'm an assassin."

"An assassin?" Her smile came back once again, "I'd say you'd be better off as a bounty hunter."

He was amused at how nothing seemed to scare her, "Why's that?"

"Simple, You could make money and still take down the bad guys. A plus is you don't have to kill them. Just hurt them bad enough where they're too harmed to fight." She pretended to punch Adrien.

Marinette seemed to give him a warm feeling in his chest, "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fashion designer," She smiled.

"Really?" He smiled back at her, "Wasn't expecting that."

"I'm wearing my designs right now," She stood up and twirled around. Adrien pretended to clap his hands. 

"I should get going, Plagg, please keep our beautiful mistress some company. I'll return soon." He smiled as he petted Plagg before he stood up, "It was really nice to meet you, Marinette, I'm sorry if I disturbed you by coming up here."

"Oh, it's no big deal, you're the reason why I ended up decorating out here." She smiled as she looked around, "Come back, any time." She waved as Adrien climbed down the side of the building and disappeared. 


	2. Sunset Paintings

The sun shined down into Adrien's bedroom. He groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his face and he rolled over. "Adrien, it's time to wake up." He heard his father's secretary enter the room.

"Go away, Natalie," Adrien mumbled.

Natalie pulled the blanket off him, "Your father would like to have a word with you, Adrien."

Adrien got out of bed as he walked over to his closet, Natalie turned around and walked out of his room. He grabbed a pair of clean jeans and a clean white T-Shirt. 

He didn't have much care for what his father was going to tell him, but he had to at least dress accordingly to avoid another lecture. His father was always caught up in his works so whenever he would call for Adrien, it was usually to either give him a lecture or brief him on a new case that he would be attending that night.

He walked out of his bedroom and over to his father's studies. He knocked on the door, because if he didn't his father would give him another lecture. He waited for his father to acknowledge that he was there. "Come in," His father's stern voice was clear and he opened the door.

He walked in with his hands in his pockets, which his father gave a clear disapproval for. "Adrien, take your hands out of the pocket of your jeans. You won't stroll into my office thinking that you're going to disrespect me."

Adrien did as his father told him, not wanting to hear him complain.

"There's going to be a new case later tonight. Volpina had informed me of a man by the name of George Snow. He has been heard to threaten our corporation, and I see him as an immediate threat." His father stared at Adrien, there was no emotion behind his eyes. "He will be at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie around ten o ' clock to pick up a bunch of goods, there will be no need to research him before hand." He glared at Adrien.

Adrien nodded his head, "I understand, father." He turned around and walked out of the room. He decided that it was the perfect time to leave the house and start his day. He took out his phone and called Nino as he walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the key rack.

Nino answered on the third ring, _"Hello?"_

Adrien opened the door and walked out of his house, "Hey, Nino. Wanna hang out for a bit?"

 _"Yeah, actually... I'm with Alya right now, and we have her best friend with us. So, you can meet her, she's pretty nice and actually really cute."_ Adrien could already see the sly smirk on his face.

Adrien could feel the annoyance coming his way. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it was just that he wasn't the type of guy to date. He never felt any attraction towards girls, it was like he was loveless. "Yeah, alright. Where are you right now?"

 _"The Eiffel Tower,"_ Adrien hung the phone up without another word and walked over to his car. He hopped in the driver's seat and put his keys in the ignition. He started his car and drove away from his house.

He didn't have much thought on the way to the Eiffel Tower, for some reason. Marinette was on his mind and he wondered if she would be awake when he would go bring some milk to Plagg. 

He parked the car on the side of the road as he walked over to the Eiffel Tower seeing Nino and his girlfriend. "Hey," Adrien said as he got closer to them.

Nino and Alya turned around as they looked at Adrien. She smiled as Adrien walked over to them, "Adrien, it's been so long." She wrapped her arms around him. 

He hugged her back, "How've you been?"

She shook her head, "Busy with school. Oh, my friend, Marinette is over there." 

"Marinette, My friend's here." Nino shouted over to the other person. Adrien looked over at the third member of their group and his eyes widened. 

She walked over with a smile on her face and looked up at Adrien. She smiled as she extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Marinette."

Adrien was confused at first but remembered the conversation that they had, "Adrien." He shook her hand.

Marinette hooked her arm around Alya's and walked over to the stairs of the tower, "Last to the top is a rotten egg!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Adrien stared at Marinette, he didn't understand the feeling his heart was having but it wasn't that bad. He smiled as he started to walk up the stairs as his group ran up them. 

Marinette was in the lead, with Alya on her tail. Nino on the other hand was in third place, basically struggling for breath as Adrien closed in on him. He smirked as he looked at his friend, "You know for an assassin, you're running game is pretty slow." He whispered.

"I'm not Chat Noir, okay," He whispered back as he walked side by side with Adrien. 

When they both finally reached the second floor, Marinette had a huge smile on her face as she looked at both Adrien and Nino, "I guess you're both rotten eggs."

Alya smiled as she looked around, "I don't see anyone, wanna climb up some more?"

Marinette smiled, "Of course, I do." She walked over to the other stairs and started to walk up them.

"Every Time you look at her you look lovestruck," Nino smirked, "Have you met Marinette before?"

"Yeah, a few days ago." He scratched the back of his head, "She's just an acquaintance, I wouldn't be able to be anything more because of my job."

Nino frowned as he looked at Alya, "Sometimes, I forget those defaults of our jobs. That's why we have to keep our lives hidden."

Adrien looked away from Nino, already knowing that Marinette knew his secret life. "Yeah, Plus my father literally watches my every moves and chat histories." 

"Gabriel is so like... possessive." He cringed, "I'm sorry, man." Adrien didn't say anything as they continued to climb up the stairs to the very last floor.

He watched as Marinette's face lit up as she looked at the city, "Isn't it so pretty?" Adrien looked out at the city and smiled. He stood beside her with his arms crossed, "Isn't it strange that we've met again?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"The world is such a small place with so many new people to meet," She looked back at the city, "And for the second time, two totally different times and places and people, we meet once again."

"I guess," He looked away from her, "If you're saying it's fate, I can't believe in it."

She sighed as she grabbed him and turned him to look at her, "I'm not saying it's fate, I'm saying that it's a sign. That we were meant to meet each other again."

He rolled his eyes, "You're just a girl with your head in the clouds."

"And you're a grumpy man who probably thinks there's no purpose in life." She whispered as she twirled around, "There is, ya'know. There's a purpose in life."

"I know, but... I don't like thinking about it," He walked over to Nino as Alya walked back over to Marinette. He sat down with his legs dangling from the space in the railing. 

"Wanna watch the sunset?" Marinette asked as she walked over to Adrien and Nino, "It's absolutely amazing from up here."

Nino nodded, "We'd love to. Adrien's actually a big fan of the sky."

"The night sky," Adrien corrected Nino, "I'm a fan of the night sky."

Marinette smiled, "The night sky is so beautiful, both with stars and with just the moon."

He nodded, "I know." He looked over at her, "My mother used to be a big fan of the stars."

"Was she?" She sat down beside Adrien.

He nodded, "She used to tell me stories all the time. That each new star in the sky was the life of a person who had already passed. She used to tell me stories about the constellations and why they were put there for us all to see."

"So, people wouldn't ever forget them or the stories they've told."

"Yeah, so they'd never be forgotten about." They didn't share another word about the subject. He had a hard time talking about the stars and his mother. It just reminded him of all his life has cost him. 

They all sat there for hours, talking and getting to know one another. They laughed, cried, got angry with one another, and even talked about how hard the world was becoming. Adrien laid on his back as they all talked, he totally zoned out of it until he felt Marinette's hand gently shake him as she pointed towards the sky. "Look!" She said as Adrien opened his eyes. 

He looked at the sky and watched as the blue sky turned into a beautiful display of multiple colors as the sun set. He had a giant smile on his face as he watched the sky change, but his smile quickly faded as he looked at Marinette.

His heart began to beat faster at the look on her face. She had never stopped smiling, just like the night before. Her eyes were twinkling as she watched the sunset. He didn't know it at the moment, but Nino slightly tapped Alya's arm as he pointed at Adrien and Marinette.

Both had lovestruck looks on their face as they watched the sunset together. She looked at him and smiled, "I think that they will become a powerful couple." She whispered, "You can already tell." 

They stayed there until the sky went from the beautiful painting displayed in front of them to the dark blue sky. The moon took the suns place and Adrien stood up, "I have to get going, but I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, Bye, Adrien." Alya stood up and gave him a quick hug, "It was so nice to see you again. I hope you stay well and don't be a stranger anymore. We miss you, ya'know." 

He smiled, "I will." He let go of her and waved to Marinette, "I'm sure, I'll be seeing you around, Marinette."

"You probably will," She smiled and held her fist up. Adrien raised his eyebrow as he lightly bumped their fist together, "Bye, Adrien." 

"Bye," He turned around and walked down the stairs. 

Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette once she knew that he was long gone, "So, how do you like him? He's totally a cutie isn't he?"

"He is," She smiled as she looked to where he once sat, "He just seems like he has a hard time letting people in."

"He does," Nino frowned. He looked down at the bottom of the tower and took a deep breath, "I will tell you something if you truly like him like that."

"Okay," She raised her eyebrow.

Alya frowned, "Adrien lost someone... really dear to him."

"I know he mentioned his mother, and that took a really big toll on him. But there was another girl." Nino leaned forward as he watched Adrien walked to his car, "There was there girl that Adrien and I knew in high school. Her name isn't important, but she was really important to him."

Marinette frowned, having a bad feeling in her stomach. "There was a girl?"

...

Chat Noir hid in the alley that was closest to the doors of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, hoping that Marinette wouldn't come home anytime soon. He waited patiently for Snow to arrive to grab his order. 

He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. What if Marinette did come home before or right after he obliterated Snow. He groaned as he grabbed his head, feeling a slight headache start to form. 

Thankfully, his target had finally drive past the alley and into the front of the building. He took a deep breath as he watched Snow step out of his car and walked into the building. He took out his gun and bad sure there was bullets in it.

He bit his lip as he waited for Snow to emerge from the bakery. Time felt like it was going slow, but the time finally came. Snow opened the door and Chat Noir raised his weapon. He closed his eye as he got the perfect shot and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went straight into Snow's head and he turned around. He began walking down the alley has he heard the blood curdling shriek that a woman released when she saw the lifeless Corpse of George Snow. 


	3. The Black Cat

Adrien sat on a different roof top this time. He wasn't sure if he should visit Marinette tonight, he leaned forward as he started to chew on his nail. He shouldn't make it a habit of seeing Marinette all the time, "Adrien!" He heard someone shout his name and he jumped up.

He looked over to see Marinette as she ran towards him, "Marinette?" He raised his eyebrow as he stood up.

Adrien noticed the tears in her eyes as she grabbed him, "Please tell me that it wasn't you that killed that man in front of my house." She had despair in her eyes

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "What?" He had to play it off stupid, he had a really bad feeling in his gut.

She looked in his eyes and started to shake her head, "You're not being serious, are you?" She let go of him as she started to back up, she looked extremely nervous at the moment.

Adrien knew why she was acting this way, she basically was screaming who he was. "What is it, Marinette?" He stood still as he lowered his head a little bit. Every time he gave at least a little hope to someone, it always had the same outcome.

She covered her mouth as her tears started to slid down her cheeks, "You're Chat Noir?"

He took a deep breath as he sat back right where he was, "You knew I was an assassin, why are you surprised?" He hung his head in between his knees.

She was quiet for a moment, taking in the sudden realization of who he truly was. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep her tears under control, "You told me you were an assassin, not a part of the most wanted assassin organization in the entire world." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked over to him, "You're the black cat, chat noir. There's book's written about you and all of the shit that has gone on in your life and news articles stating your death rate, the only reason why they aren't getting anywhere is because they don't know anyone's name's." Her eyes widened as she realized why Adrien's face was so god damn familiar, "Agreste."

Adrien's eyes widened as he remembered something that he should've never forgotten, he quickly grabbed Marinette and covered her mouth. He bit his lip, "Now, listen to me... You've learned something no one else has, and if I see even a piece of article or book stating that Adrien Agreste, the famous model and son to both of the famous clothing designer and actress, could possibly the most notorious assassin in Paris, Chat Noir. I swear I will hunt you down, myself, and put you in your place." He looked her dead in the eyes, "Do you understand?"

She looked into his eyes and slowly started to nod her head, "I understand." Her words were mumbled into his hand and he let go of her.

"Good," He gave her a weak smile as he sat back down. He took a deep breath as he rubbed his face, "fuck."

"I won't tell anyone," She whispered, "I promise."

"I'm not going to kill you, Marinette, you don't have to panic." He looked up at her but realized that she wasn't panicked at all, instead she looked content.

She smiled as she sat down beside him, "I know, I trust you. I just got over whelmed for a moment, but you really should've told me from the start."

"You should've assumed, especially if you read those books and articles about me." He smirked at her.

"So you are?" Her eyes widened, "Is the number true?"

He raised his eyebrow as tilted his dead, "Number? Number of what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Deaths, you've taken out over 100+ people and you're only twenty."

He straightened his lips as he looked away from her, "You know when you say over 100+ people to me it doesn't sound like a lot."

"Adrien," She groaned out, "That's a lot of people, like way more than I can count on my fingers."

He shook his head, "Not even, my old man has almost 300 people."

"You're entire group, all together." She didn't want to believe anything that was coming from his mouth, "What is it?"

He hung his head low as he whispered the number, "over 1,000."

Her eyes widened, "A thousand people?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "A thousand people."

"Why don't you leave?" She looked over at him, "Become a bounty hunter instead."

"I was put on this world for one reason," Adrien looked up at her, "That's to do my job, even if I wanted to leave my father would try to take me out before I would even suggest leaving."

She lightly smiled as she looked at Adrien, "You can runaway with me."

Adrien stared at her for a moment, was this woman crazy? "Are you insane?"

"No?" She raised her eyebrow, "If we runaway together then no one could find us."

"Marinette," He shook his head, "I know you think I am not threat, but you literally just found out that I am Chat Noir, you know my biggest secret, and we just met. You'd be insane if you would think we could run away together."

She frowned, "It would be better than you having to kill people."

"I'm okay with it anymore," He took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky, "It's not like we're gonna end up becoming friends."

She furrowed her brows as she looked at Adrien, "And why not?!"

"Everyone that I have ever loved left me," He said with no emotion in his voice. 

Marinette's eyes widened as she remembered what Nino had told her earlier, about the girl that Adrien fell in love with.

_"There was this girl that Adrien and I used to know in high school. She was one of our best friends, and probably the only girl that actually knew how to put a smile on Adrien's face." Nino frowned as he turned away, "Adrien, was so in love with her. They were inseparable, but one night. Adrien and her got into a really bad fight. Later that night, someone had broke into her house and killed her."_

She found herself wrapping her arms around Adrien, she rested her head against his shoulder. She felt Adrien tense up underneath her, "I won't ever leave you, Adrien."

He looked at her, "That's not for you to decide, I'm not who you think I am."

She smiled, "Adrien, I know exactly who you are. I'm not afraid of what would happen to me, and even if something does happen to me I wouldn't ever blame you for it."

Adrien was shocked, "Marinette, listen."

"If someone would end my life just because we were friends, I know it wouldn't be your fault. You've warned me, but I refuse to listen." She grabbed a hold of his face. She felt her heart race quicken as she stared into his eyes. She looked down at his pink plump lips and smiled.

Adrien didn't understand why he did what he did, but he wasn't one to complain. He leaned forward as he pressed his lips against hers. 

The kiss they both exchanged was slow and passionate, neither one of them pulled away from it. Marinette even found herself leaning in as she wanted more, "Why don't... you stay at my house tonight." She whispered as she rested her head against Adrien's.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"My parents would love you," She laughed, "Come on, let's go to my house." She grabbed his hand and stood up. Adrien stood up and followed her all the way to her house.


	4. First Love

Adrien and Marinette snuck up her balcony and climbed through her window. She smiled as she turned around and looked at him, "This is my bedroom."

He looked around her room, it was just like any other normal girls bedroom. He walked over to her couch and sat down, "Thank you." He smiled as he looked up at her.

She nodded her head, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh, no. I'm good." He really didn't have an apatite after the night he had, "I'll take a water though."

She nodded her head and walked down the stairs. He leaned back on the couch and looked up at her ceiling. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he closed his eyes.

_Adrien looked around and noticed that he was in a field of flowers. He blinked a few times as he looked around, "Adrien?" He tensed up as he heard a very familiar voice. He slowly turned around and felt his heart drop._

_Behind him stood a beautiful girl with short dark blue hair, she was wearing a white dress that just hung a few inches below her knees. She was smiling at him, "Kagami?" He didn't realize that he had tears in his eyes._

_She nodded her head as he walked towards him and wiped the tears away, "Why are you crying?" She looked into his eyes._

_He didn't know what to say, instead he pulled her into his chest and buried his face in her shoulder. He stood there for a few moments as her fingers ran through his hair, "Adrien? Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek._

_He nodded his head as he mumbled into her shoulder, "I've just really missed you."_

_"I understand, Adrien." She pulled him away from her, "I've missed you too. But, I think it's time to say goodbye."_

_He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "What? But, We've just got here."_

_She shook her head, "Adrien, You're dreaming right now. When you wake up, you'll be somewhere else. I know you've finally met someone else."_

_He shook his head, "No, no... she doesn't mean anything. We're just friends."_

_She giggled, "You'll be more than friends, Adrien. It's just a matter of time. It's time for you to finally let go of me. You need to stop blaming yourself."_

_"It's my fault, Kagami." He shook his head, "I don't want to move on with someone new."_

_"That's selfish, Adrien. You need too, or else you'll be stuck with Hawk Moth forever." She sighed as she cupped his cheek, "You need to move on, and change your future before it's too late. Or else, Marinette will end up in the same world as I am."_

_"Marinette?" He shook his head._

Adrien jumped up as he felt someone lightly shake him. He grabbed the hand that held onto him and pulled them towards him before he flipped them over and held his gun to their head. "Adrien?" Marinette's angelic voice was soft and he realized that she had woken him up.

He put his gun back in the holster as he sat up, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be... what were you dreaming about?"

He didn't look at her for a moment before he took a deep breath and got off of her. She sat up as he slowly started to pace back and forth. He had his back turned to her as he finally got the courage, "My Girlfriend."

"Your Girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrow and remembered the woman that Nino told her about. The original girl that Adrien had fallen in love with.

Adrien squatted and scratched the side of his head, "Yeah, she passed away a few years ago."

Marinette frowned as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders, "It's okay, you don't need to tell me about her yet."

He didn't turn around to look at her, "Yeah, I know. It's just that, I feel like if I don't tell you right now. I just might never be able to tell you about her at all."

Marinette's heart sank as she stood up, "Why don't you sit on the couch?"

He nodded his head as he stood up. He turned around and walked towards the couch. Marinette sat on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. He refused to look at her as he leaned back in the seat and laid his head on the end of the couch. He closed his eyes as he remembered the memory. "Her name was Kagami Tsuguri."

"Kagami Tsuguri," Marinette mumbled her name and looked away from Adrien."

"I met Kagami when I was in high school," He remembered that he was walking down the hall with Nino. Nino was his only friend all throughout school, he was also his partner in crime with his secret job.

Adrien groaned as he held his hands behind his head, "Why the hell does Ms. Mendeleiev always take her anger out on me?"

Nino gave Adrien a side smirk, "Maybe because you've always be the kid who caused mischief."

"Well, I can't help it. That's how I was raised," He looked over a girl he had never seen before. She had a paper in her hand and was standing in front of their classroom. Adrien lightly tapped Nino, "That girl look's like she's lost."

Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her, something about her made his heart skip a beat. He didn't wait to hear what Nino had to say. He walked up to her, "Are you lost?"

She jumped as she looked up at him. Adrien felt the blush rise to his face as he looked at her. She nodded her head, "I'm looking for Miss Bustier's classroom. I think this is the one, but I wasn't quite sure."

"I-It is," He stuttered and looked away from her, "I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Kagami Tsuguri," She smiled at him. 

Nino threw his arm around Adrien's shoulder, "And I'm Nino Lahiffe, Adrien's best friend. You're that new transfer student, correct?"

Adrien felt his eye twitch, but Kagami didn't seem to mind. Instead, she started to laugh and even sat by them as she entered the classroom.

Adrien and Nino were Kagami's first friends at her new school. Adrien was also especially found of her, and found her extremely cute. She became like the third musketeer, always was seen with the both of them.

The day that Kagami had found out their secret identities, still lingered in the back of Adrien's mind. His father had called Adrien and Nino into his office. It was extremely late, but Adrien knew that this was an important mission to Adrien's father. 

He sat in his chair with his hands intertwined, "Boys, I have an extremely important mission for the both of you. Within the past few months, one of our highest targets have decided to resurface in Paris. Your mission tonight is to go to their house and take out their entire family." 

Adrien and Nino nodded their heads as they looked at his father, "We understand." Adrien said.

"Your target is The Tsuguri Family," Adrien's eyes widened as his father continued his speech, "The Man's name is Akio Tsuguri. His wives named Tomoe, I'm certain that he has a daughter and a son. His son's named Kazuha Tsuguri, and his daughter's named Kagami Tsuguri." 

Adrien's heart sank, he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance. Nino looked at Adrien with surprise, "We understand." Nino quickly said as Gabriel squinted his eyes. 

"Alright," Gabriel didn't break his ice cold stare with Adrien, "You can start getting ready to leave." Without another word Adrien turned around and walked out of his father's office. He went straight to his bedroom with Nino following him.

"Adrien," Nino grabbed his shoulder once they entered his room. 

Adrien turned around to look at Nino, "Why didn't I get the sign? I've known of the Tsuguri family being on bad terms with our company." He groaned as he sat on his couch, "What are we going to do, Nino?"

"We have to complete our task," Nino stared at Adrien, "You know the consequences if we don't."

He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't do this, Nino, I'd rather take the consequence than kill the woman I love."

"You love her?" Nino smirked, "I knew it. Listen, I think I might have a plan. We can't save the rest of the family, but we can save Kagami." 

Adrien raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Nino explained to Adrien that he would do the all of the work, but Adrien could go to Kagami's room and explain to her what's going on and who they were. Try to make her understand the the consequences that would happen to Adrien and Nino if they didn't follow through with the mission and every bad deed her father has done to receive this punishment. Talk to her and explain that they would have to change her name and if she wanted to go the rest of her life without ever speaking to them that they understood.

It was easier to explain than to actually do, because Adrien knew that this was something completely unforgivable and he knew that Kagami was never going to forgive him. He snuck in through her window.

His heart ached as he saw her peacefully sleeping figure. He slowly walked up to her head and lightly shook her, "Kagami." He whispered her name.

She looked up at him, "Adrien?" She sat up and looked around, "Why are you in my room?"

He sat at the edge of her bed with his hand on her thigh, "Kagami, I have to tell you something really important, and it has to be right now."

"What?" She raised her eyebrow and lightly rubbed her eyes.

He bit his lip, "I'm an assassin."

She stared at him for a moment before she smiled, "I already knew, Chat Noir."

His eyes widened and he looked over at her, "What?"

"I've already known, it got obvious after we started to hang out after school and you always had a gun on you. The way you always looked over your shoulder and you got that kinda vibe." She wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders, "I also assume that I know why you are here. I know of all the crime that Papa has done, and everyone that hates him."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, "Kagami."

"I love you, Adrien." She finally spoke the truth, "I've loved you for such a long time."

"I love you too, Kagami." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

After that, Kagami was staying with Nino. Adrien made a lot of excuses over time to go visit her and stay over Nino's. His father did eventually get suspicious and sent Lila over one night.

Adrien kissed Kagami passionately, both of his arms were wrapped around her bare chest as she bounced on top of Adrien. She moaned out as she felt herself get closer to her climax. That was until Lila had bursted the door open and glared at Adrien and Kagami.

"Lila!" Adrien quickly pushed Kagami behind him as he covered the both of them in a blanket. He grabbed his gun from the night stand and kept it pointing towards Lila.

She continued to stand their, with a sly smirk across her face. "So, That's the suspicious one that your father was questioning." She looked at Adrien.

"Why don't you get the hell out of my room before I put a bullet in between your eyes," He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing I've never seen before, Adrien. He's pretty good with his tongue, Kagami." 

Kagami glared at Lila as she slowly turned to look at Adrien. He didn't turn to look at her, instead he kept his eyes glued to Lila. She could swear that he looked a little scared, "Lila, Get out of here."

"Fine, but Kagami, I would watch your back from now on." She squinted her eyes as she glared at the poor girl.

From that day on, Adrien always hung around her. Never leaving her on her own, even if Adrien couldn't be by her side then Nino would hang out with her. It was like that way for months, but for Kagami it was starting to feel like years.

Adrien started to notice her huge mood change. She was becoming more irritable with him and sometimes he could hear her crying in the bathroom. He knew that he couldn't keep her around him forever, or even cooped up in the house. She wasn't Rapunzel, and he wasn't her mother. 

He had a new mission that he needed to do, and his father needed everyone in on it. He felt comfortable leaving her home knowing that everyone was busy on the mission. His father even had to join the mission because of who they were going against. 

What Adrien didn't know, was that his father had secretly taken Lila off the mission. She had her own task to do, and that was to kill Kagami. His father saw her like a little pest that had to get terminated. 

So, while Adrien fought the woman in red, Lila was putting a bullet in Kagami's chest. 

Adrien fell to his knees as he walked into their bedroom. She was laying on the bed facing Adrien's direction.

Adrien had tears in his eyes, "She was already dead when I returned to the house."

Marinette had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Adrien." She wrapped her arms around him. She looked off in another direction, thinking about who the last opponent they faught. 

The Woman in Red, she was a very famous bounty hunter that always was able to complete her task. No matter who the person was, or how famous they were. If they were the bad guy, then she would hunt them down to the ends of the earth.

"Ladybug," She whispered and Adrien tensed up, "The lady you were fighting was Ladybug right?"


	5. Ladybug

Adrien didn't say anything as he rested his head on her shoulder. He slowly nodded his head as he recalled the night his father had spoken to the entire group about her. "I had previously met her, multiple times actually. When our paths did cross, we never had conflict. It was like a mutual connection I guess. My father, on the other hand, had seen her as a huge threat."

"Why's that?" She slowly started to run her fingers through Adrien's hair.

He looked over at the window and said as he leaned back on the couch. He pulled Marinette with him so she was sitting on him, "She had done something, I can't remember what it was. Since she was a highly skilled bounty hunter, my father was afraid that she would slowly start to take us out."

Marinette nodded her head, "I think I understand."

He nodded his head, "She was actually super sweet, I don't know what happened to her after I left though. My father said that she had escaped, but went into hiding right after." 

Marinette sighed and she started to twiddle her thumbs, she didn't know how she should say this. "Adrien," She whispered.

She looked up at her ceiling as she remembered the days where she would collect bounties. That was her original way of living for so long, back when her and Luka used to be partners. 

"When I was fourteen, I met this amazing kid." She smiled as she reminisced on her past, "He was an amazing friend, one of the best." She got off of his lap as she started to make her way around her room.

He crossed his arms as he stared at her. He knew she was about to tell him that she had a tragic love story just as he did.

"He had introduced me to bounty hunting," She walked over to her closet and started to look through it, "Our first ever time we went to go capture a criminal, we almost died." She pulled out a giant box. 

Adrien got up to take it out from her hands, "Are you trying to tell me to become a bounty hunter again?"

She shook her head and pointed to her table, "I'm trying to explain to you something, in a way that won't make you kill me."

"You're Ladybug?" He set the box on the table and looked at her, "That's what you're trying to tell me?"

She nodded her head, "Now, if you'll let me continue my story. I'll let you kill me after." Adrien rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She scratched her cheek as she looked at the box, "The criminal's name was Jagged stone, he was the most wanted criminal around at the time."

Adrien nodded his head, remembering that he had a mission to kill him. She opened the box and took out a journal, "We were caught very early, and my friend looked at me and told me that the plan didn't go exactly as planned. He had this smile on his face as he tried to mask his fear. Jagged Stone was holding a gun to his head at the time."

Adrien remembered exactly what position Jagged Stone was in when he walked into his master bedroom, "Before, he could pull the trigger I came in and shot him." 

Marinette nodded, "After that, I wanted to start a journal of all my missions and the encounters I had with people I met." She opened the journal and showed Adrien, "You were the first person I wrote about in it."

_December 21st, 2014. Jagged Stone - $14,000_

_The plan didn't go exactly as planned, but we were saved by a boy in a black hoodie. I'm not sure of who he was, but if it weren't for him then Luka and I wouldn't be alive._

_We never got the bounty on Jagged Stone, but there is always next time._

_As for the boy, I'm sure we will cross path's once again and when we do, I will make it known that I am forever grateful._

Adrien smiled and looked at her, "You know, I think you were the first two kids I ever saved. I never had any intentions on killing you, nor Ladybug." He wrapped his arms around her, "I don't have any plans against you."

Marinette blushed as she felt his arms around her chest, "A-Adrien?"

"Marinette, I need to tell you something. I won't be able to hide you from my father, but I will do everything in my power to protect you from him. You know of what my father has done before, and there's no doubt in my mind he won't do it again. I just... there's something about you that makes me want to stay by your side. I want to continue to know you and I want to learn more things about you." He looked in the box and saw a set of clothes in the corner, "So, please continue to stay by my side."

Marinette's face was as red as a tomato and she nodded her head, "I'm not going anywhere, Adrien. I just have one request and it's a really important one."

"What?" He whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

She smiled as she tilted her head, "Gather the courage to tell your father that you're done being an assassin." She moaned as she felt Adrien slip his hands under her shirt 

Adrien bit her neck and she gasped, "Where would I stay?"

"Here." She gasped, "You can stay here with me, and we can look for an apartment." Adrien's left hand found her breast and his right found the hem of her jeans. 

He slipped his hand under her underwear, "Whatever you say, Marinette." He moved his hand down to her core and started to tease her. 

She gasped and covered her mouth, "Adrien." She moaned out his name and he felt his erection start to grow. He pinched her nipple as he slipped a finger inside of her. She started to moan as he started to pump them in. 

He smirked as he took his hands away from her body and backed up. She turned around and gave him a glare, "You dick."

"You seemed like you were enjoying it," He laughed as he sat back on the couch. He looked over to the clock and saw that it read 4:34 AM. "Shit, Marinette. I have to get going."

"Wait," She grabbed him and he turned to look at her, "Don't forget to tell your father."

Adrien started into her eyes and slowly nodded his head, "I will."

She smiled as she looked at how the moon reflected on Adrien. She looked down at his lips and bit her own. Adrien caught on to what Marinette was thinking and he lightly grabbed her face as he pulled her into him. He connected their lips and slowly started to kiss her. Marinette felt her heart start to beat through her chest as she kissed him.

He pulled away as he looked at her, "I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead as he turned around and climbed out of her room.

Marinette dreamily stared at Adrien as she watched him climb down from the balcony and down to the ground. She brought her hand to her heart as she realized what she was feeling, "Oh, man. What am I going to do with you." She laughed as she watched Plagg climb onto her room. 


	6. Trials

Adrien's heart was racing as he stood in front of his father. His father was staring daggers into Adrien, "What is this all about, Adrien?" He could tell that something was off about his son.

Adrien looked away from Gabriel, "I'm leaving..." He looked away from his father, "... the dark miraculous holders." 

It was awkwardly silent for a moment, neither Adrien nor his father stood up or even made a sound. Adrien didn't realize but he was staring at his father, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Finally, his father slowly stood up and walked over to Adrien. He kneeled over, "I'm sorry, Adrien... you'll need to repeat yourself to me, I think my hearing is going bad." 

Adrien clenched his fist as he tried to keep his cool, "I'm leaving the dark miraculous holders."

Gabriel nodded and backed away from Adrien, "I had a feeling that was what you said." He turned around and walked over to the window, "I have one more task for you Chat Noir."

Adrien raised his eyebrow as he looked at the back of his father's head, "What task?"

"We were just given a recent tip on where Master Fu is," His father slightly turned to look Adrien in the eyes, "We need you for that, one last task and I'll let you leave without punishment."

Adrien's eyes widened as he heard what his father had just said, "What?" 

Master Fu, was one of the biggest threats to the Dark Miraculous Holders. He was always one step ahead of his father, constantly competing against each other. His father smirked, "We found Master Fu, Adrien. We can finally get revenge for what he did to your mother." 

Adrien clenched his fist and looked up at his father, "I accept this task, father."

Gabriel smirked at his son, "Alright, I'm glad. We plan on going after him later tonight, he's living in the south side of Paris." He took one last look at Adrien, "Just so you're aware, Adrien. I did hear of this new girl you've recently started seeing."

Adrien tensed up and his eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, That's her name right? She's a fashion designer and daughter to Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng." He looked out the window at the brightly lit city of Paris. "We don't want to have another incident like your last pest. So, for the sake of both the dark miraculous holders and that poor girl, you better not fuck up."

Adrien felt the blood start to boil in his stomach and he turned around and walked out of his father's office. _Who the hell does he think he is? Threatening Marinette's life just so I won't fuck up his plan. I swear one day I will get revenge for Kagami._ He walked down the corridor and down the stairs, "Leaving already?" He heard Lila's sickenly sweet voice. She walked over to him and crossed her arms, "What was it that you were just chatting about with your father?"

Adrien glared at the girl in front of him, he wasn't ever a person full of hate. There were times where he was weary of a person or he just didn't like someone, but never truly hated. Until Lila came into the picture.

Since the day Adrien met her, he could tell she wasn't a good person. She was a very good liar and she was able to get everyone to believe what she was saying. He was able to see through her façade, which she truly liked.

She found that extremely irresistible, and Adrien would be lying if he said he didn't take that for granted. He definitely used Lila the best that he could, both for personal and pleasure. He was shamed to admit it

He gave her a bored expression, "Why is that any of your concern?"

She acted hurt, "Adrien, that hurts. Of course, I'm going to worry for you." She gave him a sly look, "I just don't want you making any stupid decisions."

Adrien glared at her, "Stupid like what?"

She closed her eyes and looked the opposite way, "Like leaving the Dark Miraculous Holders."

"So, you're eavesdropping now?" Adrien dryly laughed and crossed his arms, "Don't you have anything better to do, Lila?"

"I was not eavesdropping, I heard from someone that you were thinking about leaving the Dark Miraculous holders."

"Your spying on me," Adrien nodded his head, "You're just that obsessed with me?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "Lila, I've never been one to fall for your tricks. Stay out of my life and out of my way."

Lila looked up at him with a small smirk, "Now, why would I do that? You have such a handsome face." She placed her hand on his cheek, "There's no way I'd be able to say yes to any of your request." She light grazed her finger over his lip, "Why don't we just go back into your room one last time? What do you say?"

Adrien looked away from her and rolled his eyes, "Find someone else, I'm not doing that anymore." He let go of Lila and opened the door, he paused for a moment and turned to look at Lila.

She was standing there, with a smirk on her face as always. He shook his head and just closed the door. Leaving her just standing there.

...

Marinette sat on her balcony, with Plagg in her arms. She had her knees up and her back rested against the back of her chair. It was dark outside and the moon was in the crescent phase, all the stars littered the sky. She smiled as she looked up, "Plagg, look!" She faced him to look out at the stars, "How beautiful they look tonight."

She watched Chat climb the balcony, he looked stressed out and she could tell that he was about ready to go out on another mission. "What happened to talking to your father?"

He looked at her, "I did, don't worry. He told me he'd let me go without punishment as long as I helped with this last mission. It's a very important mission that all of us were preparing for, so I wasn't about to deny."

She smiled as she placed Plagg onto the ground, "I understand." She said as she stood up and walked over to him, "This is the last one though?"

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in close, "Yeah." He leaned his head in and placed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and felt his soft pink lips as it brushed against hers. 

Chat kissed her slowly, yet passionately. Neither of them would draw away from the other. After a few moments, Chat finally pulled away. He looked into Marinette's beautiful blue eyes and sighed, "I have to get going. I'll be back later."

She nodded her head and kissed him once more before he left, "Be careful, Chaton." She smiled as she let go of him. He turned around and left the balcony.

Heading away to go on one of the most important mission that he was ever going to have as Chat Noir. Marinette sighed as she leaned over and watched him walk away in the night. Plagg sat where she was previously at. He called out to her and she turned to look at him. 

She smirked, "I know what you're thinking, and I think you're correct." She replied to Plagg as if he had just told her something. 

...

Chat and Carapace sat on a rooftop that clearly showed Master Fu's home from the windows. Chat was bored from just sitting there, they should've already taken action. Master Fu wasn't doing anything really, when they first got there he was watching TV and now he was passed out and drooling.

Carapace was also eager to get this job over with, "Is this really Master Fu?" He groaned as he looked at Chat, "I feel like this is going to be a trap, Master Fu wouldn't just let his guard down like this."

Chat stared at the sleeping old man, "I have a feeling you might be correct, but there's that chance that you might not be."

Carapace groaned, "Yeah, I know." He looked at Master Fu and then at Chat, "Is it true that you're leaving?"

Chat didn't take his eyes away from the old man, "Yeah, This is my last mission."

"It was nice having you as a partner, I'd love to leave but unfortunately I won't get the option of not receiving punishment." Carapace frowned, knowing he was stuck in this for life.

Chat nodded his head, "I know, I don't blame you."

Carapace smirked, "So... I heard what you said to Lila, that's rough man."

"She looks like roast beef," Chat said with a straight face, "Not appealing, and her façade may be good. Trust me, she's sick and ugly on the inside."

Carapace made a disgusted face, "I'm disgusted that you even know that, you went all the way?"

"All the way, Carapace." Chat looked at him and shook his head, "Biggest mistake on my life."

They both looked over at Master Fu and saw that he was no longer in the same spot, "Shit, where'd he go?" Carapace stood up.

Chat Noir followed in his footsteps, "I don't know."

"He looked away for a second!" Carapace groaned, "How is he that fast?"

"You got to keep both an eye and an ear out, boys." They heard an unfamiliar voice speak from behind them, "Your father should've taught you better, Adrien."

Chat's eyes widened as he turned around and saw the old man standing behind them, "God dammit." He pulled his gun out and aimed it at the old man. He pulled the trigger, but the old man was fast. 

He dodged the bullet and hit Chat, "How you've grown, your mother would be proud of you." 

Chat smirked, "How would you know? You've been hunting my family for ages." Master Fu had his back turned to Nino. Nino held up his gun and pulled the trigger.

"Watch your back, Master Fu!" Chat heard the familiar voice yell, Chat and Nino turned to look at where the voice came from. Master Fu moved as fast as he could, but the bullet just lightly pierced his arm.

He winced in pain as he grabbed his arm, "Ladybug, what are you doing here?" She grabbed him before she glared at Carapace and Chat Noir.

Carapace's eyes were wide as he looked at her, "You're alive?"

Adrien didn't say anything, instead he just stared at her. She was truly alive, and even worse she was the woman that Adrien was falling in love with. He was going to have to battle her again, or he would have to face punishment.


End file.
